Just Cause 4
Just Cause 4 is the fourth game in the Just Cause game series. Info summary Quotes from the Square-Enix site: :"Welcome to Solis, a huge South American world home of conflict, oppression and extreme weather conditions. Just Cause 4 sees rogue hero Rico Rodriguez land in Solis to hunt down the truth about his past, at any costs. Strap into your wingsuit, equip your fully customizable grappling hook, and get ready to bring the thunder!" :"Soar through the skies with your wingsuit - Skydive, Base Jump and Free Dive with no limits! Fight your enemies under extreme weather conditions, including treacherous tornadoes and tropical lightning storms, taking the iconic Just Cause action to insane new heights. Use extreme weather events to your advantage thanks to never seen before in-game physics." :"Spearhead the rebellion and defeat the Black Hand, a hi-tech private military organisation. Face off against Gabriela Morales – your most fierce, capable, and unpredictable adversary yet. Uncover the truth of Rico’s father’s past life on Solís’ and its extreme weather." :"Explore the remote South American country of Solís, home of conflict, secrets, and danger. Enjoy 1024 square kilometres of exotic playground, from rainforest to desert, via snowy mountain peaks. Discover a plethora of wonders as you explore the world of Solís from bustling cities to rural grasslands." Quote about the Gold edition of the game from Amazon: :"Rogue agent rico rodriguez journeys to solis, a huge South American world home of conflict, oppression and extreme weather conditions. Strap into your wingsuit, equip your fully customizable grappling hook, and get ready to bring the thunder! Gold Edition Includes: just cause 4 - full game; neon racer Pack which Includes the following DLC items - neon racer Supercar: blitz around in your very own modified Supercar with boost Valve on tap. You'll be the fastest thing in solis; neon racer wingsuit: race across the skies with this unique neon design; neon racer parachute: drift over the Clouds at speed with this unique neon design; expansion pass - unlock access to each of the three expansions upon their release. More details on the expansion episodes will become available when the game is released; Golden Gear Pack - contains the coveted Golden Gear shotgun Featuring ricochet tracer secondary Fire, plus the Golden Gear wingsuit and Golden Gear parachute; digital Deluxe content - fight back against the Black hand with their own technology! Includes special Black hand DLC weaponry: Black hand stealth micro JET: special aircraft with retractable wings and experimental stealth Optic camouflage; Black hand prototype weaponized wingsuits: the Black hand's secret weapon - this prototype wingsuit features boost technology and enhanced Missile weaponry. 24Hr early access - enjoy just cause 4 before everyone else does!." Just Cause 4 was officially announced by Square Enix at the Xbox E3 conference on June 10th. The game was released on December 4th, 2018. Setting and plot The new nation is Solís and it's located in South America. The game takes place after the events of Just Cause 3. Rico travels to Solís to discover the truth about the circumstances of his father's death. Rico's mother was from Medici and his father was from Solís. Solís is the homeland of the Black Hand, and as such they rule Solís with a very militaristic regime. The Black Hand have also become an even more powerful enemy as they have obtained advanced weather-manipulation technology from the eDEN Corporation (Downloadable content for Just Cause 3) and continued to develop it themselves. See this for anything achievement related. Having arrived at Solís, Rico will start his own rebellion, called the Army of Chaos, to overthrow the Black Hand rule. The Black Hand in JC4 itself is ruled by Gabriela Morales, who believes herself to be similar to Rico and that Rico is dangerous because of their similarity. Rico helps an archaeologist named Javi Huerta uncover the truth about the history of Solís and about the Espinosa family (who have been a central part of the history of Solis). There's evidence of many crimes and cover-ups. It has also been explained in the "Just Cause 4: All About Narrative ESRB" trailer that the storyline is now more broken up and less dependent on missions. The player is no longer expected to get all mission/story information from cut-scenes. Instead, the player learns a lot of the story information from exploring the environment and piecing the information together. Also, this time it won't be completely clear who is "good" and "bad", because of the layered intentions of the factions. The plots thickens a lot as the Agency will become a new enemy at some point. Details are still unclear, but this will be expanded upon in one of the expansion packs later. Returning things and new game features General gameplay: *Rico Rodriguez is making his 4th return. *The Black Hand are back, this time as the main antagonists. *The Agency returns, but as the plot thickens, they could become an enemy. *Enemy AI are reportedly now much more intelligent and lethal to Rico. *Chaos points, or at least some kind of a chaos-based progress system will return. The player will need to cause chaos in order to make people admire him, in order to make them join his cause - the Army of Chaos. *There are 4 types of storms that effect aircraft and destroy things on the ground - Tornado, Sandstorm, Thunder storm and Blizzard/snowstorm. *The game will not have loot boxes, or micro-transactions. *It will be possible to record gameplay. Equipment: *His arsenal like his grappler, parachute and wingsuit will be returning. *The grappler now has a lot more features and is customizable. All these can be customized to lift, pull, or push as hard as the player wants. **The rocket boosters will make a return, but in the form as a mod for Rico's grappling hook. Previously a feature of the GE-64. **A new feature that comes into the game are Airlifters. They are balloons that are attached to any tether to the grappler and have different settings like inflate and float above 15 meters, 20 meters, follow where you're pointing or have it follow the character. *Freely walking on top of vehicles returns. In fact, it's seems like Rico's movement on vehicles are not as limited as they were previously, so the player can now basically grapple on to almost every part of a vehicle (e.g. hanging off the side of a plane). *Weapons now have this new ability called Secondary Fire, as an alternative way of how the weapon handles and fires. Mission structure: *Storyline missions are called "operations". Each biome has its own set of storms and main missions about investigating them. It's possible to do these missions parallel to each other, with out having to finish one region first. Each set of operation missions tell a part of the story and they all work towards the same story conclusion. *There are also sidemissions that are mainly about destroying or taking over key areas. *Random Encounters will be back. Vehicles: *Vehicles in Just Cause 4 - Lists all known JC4 vehicles, along with trailer screenshots and descriptions. Game editions and DLC Main article: Downloadable content for Just Cause 4. There are several known editions available for pre-order. It is not known if there will be more editions available later (JC3 also had several editions). Unlike with JC3, there doesn't seem to be a disk edition of the PC version. Looking hard enough, it is possible to find at least 1 site that lists a PC DVD version, but all other sites have JC4 listed as a "download", or as a "Steam code". The console versions however are pictured as the box/disk version at most online stores. Downloadable pre-order versions These 3 were the first versions to be revealed at an official Just Cause 4 advertisement site. Some vendors have added additional exclusive items to their versions. Day one edition This edition includes: *The full game. *Pre-order bonus. What exactly this bonus is is still unknown. Possibly the same as the "Deathstalker Scorpion Pack" listed below in the Microsoft store version. Digital deluxe edition This edition includes: *The full game. *Pre-order bonus. *24 hour early access. *Black Hand Prototype Weaponized Wingsuit. *Black Hand Stealth Micro Jet. See Vehicles in Just Cause 4. We have pictures of at least 2 different jet fighters. One is likely this one. Gold edition This edition includes: *The full game. *Pre-order bonus. *24 hour early access. *Black Hand Prototype Weaponized Wingsuit. *Black Hand Stealth Micro Jet. *Expansion Pass. See the expansion pass section below for more info about it. *Golden Gear Pack. Vendor-specific DLC bundles Some stores are selling special versions of the game that include additional downloadable, or extra items. Gold Edition from Microsoft (Xbox only): *Full game. *Expansion pass. *24 hour early access. *Golden Gear Pack. **Golden Wingsuit. **Golden shotgun with tracer ammunition in its Secondary Fire. **Golden Parachute. *Digital deluxe edition content (see listed above). *Deathstalker Scorpion Pack. This seems to be what the Microsoft store calls the ambiguous "Pre-order bonus" from above. **Deathstalker Scorpion Muscle Car - "This iconic car comes with enhanced road performance and resilience thanks to Rico's special tuning." **Deathstalker Scorpion Assault Buggy - "Reinforced by Rico himself, this rugged vehicle boasts the perfect setup for off-road stunts and even has a mounted machine gun." **Deathstalker Scorpion Explosive Rifle - "Rico remains a force to be reckoned with when armed with this custom rifle featuring secondary tracer fire and shells that explode upon impact." **Deathstalker Scorpion Wingsuit - "Strike down from above with this signature design." **Deathstalker Scorpion Parachute - "Own the skies of Solís with this iconic scorpion design." Gold Edition from Amazon, or BestBuy (PS4 and Xbox only and does not ship internationally at this time): *Full game. *Expansion pass. *Golden Gear Pack. *24 hour early access. *Digital deluxe edition content (see listed above). *Exclusive Digital Mini-map. Despite this map being digital, it's mentioned to only be available when buying a disk version of their gold edition. *Neon Racer Pack. **Neon purple wingsuit. **Neon purple parachute. **Neon purple sports car. The car is said to have a "boost valve on tap". Any edition from BestBuy (PS4 and Xbox only): Any edition bought from BestBuy will include the "Renegade Pack" that contains: *Drone-launching Renegade rifle. *Mini map. Possibly the same map as is included in the Amazon gold edition. *Renegade skins for parachute and wingsuit. These are in a combination of white and black. Gold Edition from Steam (PC only): *Full game. *24 hour early access. *Digital deluxe edition content (see listed above). *Deathstalker Scorpion Pack (see listed above). *Golden Gear Pack (see listed above). *Expansion pass. *Exclusive wallpaper (game artwork). Day one edition from GameStop or EB Games *The usual day one edition content (listed above). *Steel case for the game box. Expansion Pass The game will have 3 expansion packs (similarly to Just Cause 3 expansions) called "Daredevils", "Demons" and "Agency Strikes Back". See Downloadable content for Just Cause 4 for full info about the expansion packs. PC system requirements Originally Steam listed the DirectX as 11.1, but this was later changed to just 11. At the same time they removed 4K requirements completely. Minimum *OS: Windows 7 SP1 with Platform Update for Windows 7 (64-bit versions only) *CPU: Intel Core i5-2400 @ 3.1 GHz | AMD FX-6300 @ 3.5 GHz or better *RAM: 8 GB *Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 760 (2GB VRAM or better) | AMD R9 270 (2GB VRAM or better) *DirectX: 11 *HDD/SSD: 59 GB Recommended *OS: Windows 10 (64-bit versions only) *CPU: Intel Core i7-4770 @ 3.4 GHz | AMD Ryzen 5 1600 @ 3.2 GHz or equivalent *RAM: 16 GB *Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 1070 (6GB VRAM or better) | AMD Vega 56 (6GB VRAM or better) *DirectX: 11 *HDD/SSD: 59 GB 4K requirements OS: Windows 10 (64-bit Fall Creators update) CPU: Intel Core i7-7700 (3.6 GHz or higher) | AMD Ryzen 5 1600X (3.6 GHz or higher) RAM: 16 GB Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 1080 Ti DirectX: 11 HDD/SSD: TBC Trivia *This game has more languages (voice acting and subtitles) than any other Just Cause so far. *Several of the Vehicles in Just Cause 4 are nearly identical to their Just Cause 3 counterparts, but they've been renamed. *There were several rumors and leaks that indicated that JC4 was in development several years before the official announcement on June 10, 2018. See the Archive of Just Cause 4 news about them. *Robert Meyer, a developer for JC4, revealed in an interview in november 2018 that he had been working on JC4 for 3 years. *One of the writers for the story is Nick Giovannetti. *It has been reported that the Xbox One version of the game is about 45 GB. The PC system requirements list it as 59 GB. Downloading the gold edition from Steam takes 50.2 GB for the intilial download and possibly more for the additional content. *It's unclear if a retail (disk) version actually exists for the PC. The PC disk version is at this point a Myth. **Originally promotional materials that showed the game boxes showed boxes for all 3 versions. Oddly the "box" of the PC version has "Steam" written on it, confirming that the PC version only comes on Steam. These 3 boxes were obviously just CGI. **In later trailers the end scene was changed to only showing boxes for the console versions. Steam was normally marked at the bottom of the page, below the boxes. **All official sources for where to buy the PC version only direct to Steam. **Then on 2018.11.14, there was a confusing post on the official Just Cause facebook page that had a picture of a stack of game boxes of each version, including a PC DVD. **All internet searches for a Just Cause 4 retail version only show options for a "CD key" for Steam. **There is 1 online store in India that seems to be selling a PC DVD version of JC4 and they even show a box cover. However, that box cover seems more CGI rather than a photo of a physical box. *As explained in one of the below videos dedicated to this subject, the developers are aware of how poorly Just Cause 3 performed at first (reported here and here), until a number of patches improved it. This time they've reworked how the game stresses the CPU and are confident that it'll run better. *The PC version of the game has been improved in an important way: The game now safely minimizes when pressing the windows logo key. JC2 and JC3 really don't want to minimize and when JC3 is forced to minimize, it can become glitchy when maximized again. JC1 is fine to minimize on XP but refuses to do so on W7. Gallery Artworks and other JC4 leaked artwork (mountains, jungle and storm at a city).jpg|Notice the ancient temple and the distant city. JC4 artwork (mountains, river, tornado, helicopter).png|Same but with out Rico. JC4 artwork (Rico in the sky with an SMG).png JC4 artwork (battle with planes, helicopters and armored vehicles).jpg JC4 leaked artwork (tree and number 4).jpg Just Cause 4 leak at Steam.jpg|As seen on Steam in June of 2018. JC4 logo.png JC4 concept art.png|Concept art. Solis full map.jpeg|The full map of Solis. JC4 'gone gold' on 2018.10.30.png|This means that the developers have finished their work and the game is ready. JC4 poster.png|An about 60x80cm paper version was seen in the background of one developer interview. JC4 game boxes.png|Stack of game boxes. JC4 end of an earlier trailer (3 boxes).png|End of an earlier trailer (3 boxes). JC4 end of a later trailer (2 boxes).png|End of a medium trailer (2 boxes). JC4 third trailer end screen (3 boxes).png|End of a later trailer (3 boxes again). JC4 PC DVD (screenshot from gamestheshop.com).png|Does this actually exist? (Mythical PC DVD.) JC4 full body motion capture.png|Full-body motion capture. JC4 motion capture for Gabriela Morales.png|Motion capture for Gabriela Morales. JC4 1960s style poster.png|1960s style poster. JC4 1970s style poster.jpg|1970s style poster. JC4 1980s style poster.jpg|1980s style poster. JC4 1990s style poster.png|1990s style poster. JC4 2000s style poster.png|2000s style poster. JC4 2010s style poster.png|2010s style poster. Screenshots JC4 leaked screenshot (motorcycle and jet).jpg|Rico escaping a jet on a motorcycle. JC4 leaked screenshot (town built into a bridge).jpg|El Abismo - A settlement built into a bridge, giving a whole other meaning to the term "under a bridge". JC4 leaked screenshot (rocket launcher and helicopter).jpg|Rico fighting helicopters in a jungle. JC4 leaked screenshot (heavily armored enemy).jpg|Soldier with heavy bodyarmor, similar to the Colonels and Black Hand titans from JC2 and JC3 respectively. JC4 leaked screenshot (wingsuiting at a military base).jpg|Wingsuiting over a military base. JC4 leaked artwork (muscle car, mountains and tornado).jpg|Muscle car driving close to a tornado. JC4 trailer screenshot (mountains and jungle).png JC4 trailer screenshot (Rico looks at a tornado).png JC4 trailer screenshot (tornado at a town).png JC4 trailer screenshot (new boat).png JC4 trailer screenshot (two new boats).png JC4 trailer screenshot (new tough woman and jets).png|And she just had to blink at the exact moment the jets flew over her. JC4 trailer screenshot (new jet crashes into a glass dome).png|Note that the jets wings appear to be folded back, similarly to the F-14. JC4 trailer screenshot (snowmobile).png|Some sort of snowmobile. JC4 muscle car license plate close up.jpeg|The closeup of a license plate on a muscle car seen in a Xbox E3 reveal trailer. Note the "4VA LNCH" license plate, meaning this could be a easter egg. JC4 Rico.jpg|Rico's face. JC4 trailer screenshot (train and helicopter).png|Trains and railroads will be back again. JC4 city at night.png|Quya city and the Moon. JC4 wingsuiting, city, night, lightning.png| JC4 fighter and tornado.png| JC4 large base and arc bridge.png| JC4 amusement park.png|Functional amusement park. Videos es:Just Cause 4 Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4